


Honeymoon

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [15]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair Week
Relationships: William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	Honeymoon

He came to Hawaii because he’s heard how beautiful it is. Blue seas and blue skies, a bright warm sun, white beaches and plenty of opportunities for a man to make something of himself.

He’s barely even seen a glimpse of that.

The hut is out of the way, maybe abandoned, maybe used only part of the year, whatever the reason it was empty, they took it and haven’t left since.

Outside the sky is blue like the sea, bright and brilliant, but here the only blue he sees are Billy’s eyes, alive and the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Outside it’s hot, but here, with the blinds closed, the warmest thing is Billy’s body next to him, over him, around him, under him, a warmth he craves, a warmth he cannot get enough of.

Outside the beaches beckon with fine white sand, but here he counts the freckles on Billy’s skin like stars in the night sky, starting anew every day.

Outside there are opportunities for the man who left England under a false name to make something of himself but Cornelius Hickey already is someone. Here he has a name, a profession, he’s loved and despite everything he loves Billy in return.

He doesn’t need to see Hawaii.


End file.
